


Love Interruption [Vid]

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't let love disrupt, corrupt, or interrupt me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Interruption [Vid]

Enjoy!  
& I'd love feedback.

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.

P.P.S. If you clicked on this while the vid was down, I'm sorry, but it's working again now.


End file.
